Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, the reference numeral 100 generally designates a conventional output stage for a LED driver. In operation, a voltage of about 6.5V is applied through voltage rail 102 to LEDs 104 and 106. These LEDs 104 and 106 are coupled to pins or terminal 108 and 110 of the outputs stage 100 through resistors R1 and R2. The output stage 100 employs cascodes to switch LEDs 104 and 106 “on” and “off” as desired. In particular, transistors Q1 and Q3 (which are preferably both NMOS transistors) operate as the “turn on” transistors or switches for LEDs 104 and 106, receiving enable signals EN1 and EN2. Transistor Q2 (which is also generally an NMOS transistor) receives a bias voltage BIAS at its gate (or control electrode). Additionally, each of transistors Q1, Q2, and Q3 has a parasitic diode D1, D2, and D3 (respectively) between its drain and body. Each of the enable signals EN1 and EN2, though, are generally about 3.3V, which is much lower than the 6.5V on rail 102. Thus, to function properly, the voltage rating of transistors Q1 and Q3 is much greater than 6.5V, which is costly in terms of area.